A One-Sided Promise
by Pop dude pop
Summary: since she could remember, she was engaged, she was to be married when she turned 18. tomorrow was the big day, her fiance was arriving in the morning. one thing she didn't know was that the fiance was never told of the engagement, it had all decided by the bride's parents. What will happen when they meet?


**-In A Mansion On Top Of A Hill-**

A girl was sitting at her desk. Her heart filled with all types of emotions; nervousness, joy, curiosity, and others that couldn't be described by words alone. Why was she excited you might ask. It is because tomorrow she would turn eighteen years old. Tomorrow was the day she would meet her destined fiancé. She had made many preparations for tomorrow, it had to be perfect. For eighteen years she had been told that she was engaged to a boy who she would meet when she came of age. So she couldn't help but count down the years as the eighteenth drew closer and closer.

Every year on her birthday she received a picture of her beloved, she kept them safely locked in a box underneath her bed. In her hand she held a photo of her soulmate, it was given to her that morning. His name was Ash Ketchum, that is all she knew of him apart from his appearance. He was of tall stature of 185.42 centimeters ( 6'2" for my American readers ). Though he was thin he seemed to have a fit body. This time he was wearing what appeared to be a school uniform. He was wearing loose, plain, pitch black trousers. A white shirt covered by a jacket, the color of soft, dry desert sand with a school logo on the left pectoral area of the jacket. In all the pictures he seemed to radiate an aura that of pure happiness, every time she looked at his smiling face her chest would tighten. She was kept looking at the photo until something caught her eye, upon closer inspection she could see some sort of design on his right arm though it was barely visible.

'Is this the what they call a tattoo?" She went and opened her box of photos to see if by any chance she had missed it.

'It must be new.' She concluded as she looked upon his visible right arm in the photo from last year. She went back to examining the photo. The boy had black, thick, messy hair. He had to thunderbolt-like marks underneath his eyes, she found them absolutely adorable. The boy was laughing in the photo.

"What is laughing at, I wonder if he will smile with me." She sighed sadly, she couldn't help but feel left out. She wanted to be by his side, she wanted to cause that smile, she wanted him to only think of her.

'I wonder if he has kept all of my photos from all these years.' She couldn't wait, every minute the past, while she was awake, was agony. She looked at the clock next to her bed, half-past nine, it was still early. She needed something to keep her occupied so she began practicing reciting her wedding vows, they were carefully constructed since the age of ten. The girl practiced for an hour or so before laying down on her bed getting ready to sleep.

"I can't wait, my prince, until tomorrow." She whispered with a smile on her face as she slowly fell to sleep. That night she dreamt of a perfect life, one where her husband would work while she stayed home and took care of the two children.

 **-Morning-**

"Ojou-Sama!" She was shaken awake by her personal maid, Mallow, her most trusted maid/best friend is a girl with tanned skin, who adorns a pink flower in her green hair and has green eyes. She was wearing a typical maid outfit.

"What time is it?" She yawned.

"Ojou-Sama, you must get ready quickly your fiancé will arrive soon." With those words, she jumped out of bed and made her way to the bathroom to prepare. She began brushing her teeth.

"I have left an outfit for you on your bed, call if you come across any problems," Mallow said from the other side of the door.

 **-Elsewhere, In A House Not Too Far Away-**

"Who the fuck are guys and what are you doing in my house!?" Ash shouted as he punched a man in the face. He was currently fighting off a couple of sketchy looking men dressed in black suits. He was outnumbered 10-1 but it didn't take him too long to realize that they weren't actually hurting him, rather they seemed to be trying to capture him if the ropes in their hands meant anything. He swung another punch but this time they intercepted it, it was only moments later that he was on the ground with his arms and legs bound.

"Let go of me you mother-!" They duct taped his mouth shut, all he could do was squirm as they carried him outside. He was surprised that no one had heard the commotion.

'What's going on? Where are we going?' He thought as they tossed him into the back of a limo. He had no idea what was happening, one moment he is sleeping and another his is woken up by the sound of numerous people in his room, next he's in a limo to an unknown destination. What a way to kick off his birthday.

 **-Back At The Mansion-**

She examined the deer in the mirrors. The dress covered her shoulders entirely and flowed down into a stylish square neckline. It's a relaxed fit which helps remove some of the unwanted attention on her breasts but does so by still looking elegant. Her arms have been covered all the way down to her wrists. The sleeves are a loose fit from top to bottom. The dress' waist is thin, but it's a comfortable fit. A cloth ribbon has been wrapped around her and is tied on one side. Below the waist, the dress widens and has a ruffle style from top to bottom. The dress reaches to just below her knees. She was wearing slingbacks and to top it all off she's wearing an ornate necklace and large jeweled earrings. She had a slight feeling that the dress was a bit much but those thoughts perished as she wanted everything to be perfect when she met her prince.

"He's waiting for you milady." Another maid entered her room. "You look exquisite. You will surely take his breath away." With that compliment, her confidence skyrocketed. She made her way the living room.

"Are you ready?" Asked Mallow who was waiting by the door.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Mallow smiled as she opens the door. She walked through as Mallow closed the door again to give them privacy.

 **-With Ash Minutes Earlier-**

The limo stopped. Ash raised his head to see where they were, a mansion. From the outside, this house looked impressive. It was three stories tall and had been built with walnut wood and has burgundy brick decorations. Tall, squared windows allow enough light to enter the home and have been added to the house in a mostly asymmetric way. The building was square shaped. The house is fully surrounded by a garden filled with tons of exotic looking flowers and plants. The roof was of black slates it had two small chimneys sit at the side of the house. Rows of small windows let in plenty of light. A sudden rush of paranoia caused many questions to pop up in Ash's head.

'Why are we in such a fancy place? Did my parents sell me to rich people for money? Are they going to harvest my organs?' The last wasn't very likely but that didn't stop Ash from freaking out again. The man carried him into the mansion, they placed him in a rather large room, it was the living room.

He struggled to try to loosen the ropes but to no avail. He had given up, he waited for a couple of minutes until he heard talking on the other side of another door. He planned on attacking whoever came through the door. He had no idea how but he needed answers. The doorknob slowly rotated as the door was pushed open.

He made a lunge. But he stopped mid-air as he was met by the image of one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen. She was breathtaking.

'Wow.' Was the only thought going through his mind at that moment? They both just stared at one another. Before the girl saw the ropes and approach him slowly. Ash scooted away.

"Wait, don't move I'm going to untie you." She said in a low docile voice, he stopped. She freed him from his arm and leg restraints, with that he ripped off the duct tape.

"I'm so glad to finally see you!" The girl embraced Ash. He quickly pushed her away.

"What's going on here? I need answers before you just hug a guy."

"Well, today is the day we get married." She explained with gleaming eyes. Not really explaining the stipulation.

"Hold up! What do you mean get married?" Ash clean his ears think he didn't hear her correctly.

"Yes, marriage as in you will become my husband."

"Wait who even said I wanted to get married?" Those words broke the smile that had been on her face since she had woken up. "I don't even know your name, who are you?"

'What does he mean he doesn't know who I am, surely he didn't forget about our engagement.'

"My name is Ash Ketchum, what's yours?"

 **Hey, guys Pop here, so I had inspiration for this new story. As you can tell I haven't decided on the girl so I decided to leave it up to you guys.**

 **Here is the only rule for the suggestions that I won't take and why:**

 **Sabrina- she already has her own story**

 **Cynthia- same as Sabrina**

 **Serena- too predictable**

 **Misty and Dawn- I'm working on something for them at the moment**

 **Other than those feel free to suggest whoever.**

 **Also, don't forget to follow the story so you guys can be alerted when Ch.2 comes out**


End file.
